Highschool Love
by eye-candy2
Summary: (chapter 3 is up)im not good at summaries so just read it (mimato) please r&r rated pg 13 for swearing...^_~
1. chapter 1

Authors note: Yo! What's happenin'? I just wanna let y'all know that this is my first fan fic .I tried my best in this thing so please R&R if you like it if you don't like Well that's your opinion. . ^_^ Anyways about the fic just imagine that their in U.S.A instead of Japan. And oh yeah it's around spring time so it's not that cold.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Period.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was early in the morning. The sun was shining brightly. Mimi's peaceful sleeping was disturbed by her alarm clock. She slowly reached for it to turn it off. "Mimi!" her mom yelled. "Wake up! You're going to be late for school." Mimi didn't reply. "MIMI!" Mimi groaned. "Ok, ok. I'm up! Just give me a minute". She lazily sat up while mumbling some words. She stretched her arms and yawned quietly. She quickly glanced at her clock. "7:50?" "OMG! I'm going to be late!" She quickly got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom. (7 minutes later) Mimi got out of the bathroom and was ready to leave. She was wearing a white long sleeve crop top which showed her stomach perfectly and a jean skirt which was about 6 inches above her knees with a stylish belt. She's also wearing a white boots that reached her knees. She then ran down stairs, grabbed her stuff and left.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Man! I'm going to be in trouble again" she said while running. (Pretty weird for someone who's wearing high heel boots, eh?) "I shouldn't have slept in." she looked at her watched. "8:05" she groaned. "5 minutes late." As she reaches the school gate she accidentally bumped into someone. She fell on the ground. "Ooooohhhhh" she moaned. "Grrrr...watch where you're going, man!" she yelled. "Whoa. I'm sorry." He offered his hand to help her up, which she took. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. You ok?" he asked. "Uhh. y-yeah I'm fine. Thanks." Mimi can't help but stare at the blonde-haired dude. He was wearing a white sleeve less shirt with a blue jacket on top. He is also wearing blue baggy jeans and a pair of Phat Farms (I like this designer brand ^_~) 'he is soooooooo cute!' Then she realized that she's still holding his hand. She quickly pulled away and blushed. "Cool. Well I gotta go. See ya." Mimi watched the guy walk away. 'He is so hot!' Then something woke her back to reality. "Oh shit!" she ran towards her locker then to her class." you're late again Ms. Tachikawa." Mr. Scott said. "That was the third time in a row." "Sorry, sir." "That's just fine. Just don't be late next time." "Yes sir". Mimi then took the desk near the window and opened her books.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*Principle's office*  
  
"All right, Mr. Ishida" the principle said. "You can start your classes tomorrow." "Thanks" matt said.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*The next day*  
  
Mimi put her stuff in her locker and head for her first class. She was quite early this morning. As she enters the room she heard some new gossip going on. She put her stuff on the desk and joined the conversation with her friends. "Hey Meems." Greeted Alex, one of Mimi's close friends. She's also a very stylish chick like Mimi. She always wears bandanas. "Yeah, hey" said another one of her close friends. "You're actually early today." She laughed. "Very funny Tasha." Natasha is also another stylish chick. Like Alex, she also wears something on her head. She always wears a hat. She wears them in "gangsta style" (if u knows what I mean) "I don't wanna get in trouble. I had some waking up crisis."  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mr. Scott entered the room "ok, ladies and gentlemen" ha started "please take your seats". "Before we start our lesson I want to introduce a new student "please come in". "Hi, I'm Matt Ishida, nice to meet y'all." All the girls couldn't help but stare at the blue-eyed, blonde- haired dude. Some were even drooling. "Holy shit! He's so hot" "yeah ditto" another girl said. And soon whispers of compliments filled the room. "All right, that's quite enough" Mr. Scott stopped the whole fuzz. Mimi wasn't really paying attention to who it was. "Mr. Ishida, please take your seat beside Ms. Tachikawa." Matt sat beside Mimi. Mimi was gonna say hi but she was left speechless once she saw who it was. She blushed hard. 'It's that guy again'.  
To be continued.............  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Author's note: well that's the end of that chapter. If you liked it and have enjoyed it please R&R. If you didn't like it leave me alone. I know that I'm not good at writing fics because I'm actually a "fan art" person. Stay tune for the next chapter. I'll make it longer. Bye!!!!!!! Luv y'all!!!!!!! 


	2. chapter 2

Author's notes: Hey! I'm back! Just wanna let y'all know that there won't be any other original character in this fic Just incase you're wondering. Just a reminder this is "...dialogue..." and this is '..thought..' and thing in the parenthesis usually means I'm the one who's talking. And come of the words in this fic are purposely written as it is. Also you know about that thing about making this chapter longer, well.......I'll do it next time. Sorry! And....oh yeah thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. (No shit Sherlock!)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Mimi was blushing like hell! She's really feeling this guy. "Huh? ...... Oh hey! It's you again." Matt said. "Uh....y-y-y-yeah.." Mimi stuttered. "...hi." "Now..." Mr. Scott started ".who would want to volunteer on guiding Mr. Ishidsa, here, to our school?" all the girls raised their hands up high.  
  
"Ooh-ohh!" said one girl raising her hand "No pick me!" said another. And soon almost all of the girls started arguing on whose guiding matt. "Ok, ok that's quite enough." Mr. Scott said "mhmhm..how about you Mimi?" Every girl gasp and looked at her giving her the *oh, hell no* look. "Me? Uh.y-yeah sure!" "Mimi doesn't sound so sure." Natasha said mockingly. "Yeah, it's like she doesn't want to" added Alex teasing Mimi. "Pick us instead!" they both said. "Well, I guess that goes to Alex and Natasha." Mr. Scott said. "Bu-bu-but..."Mimi complained. "Something wrong Ms. Tachikawa?" Mr. Scott asked. "No, sir" 'But I did want to' Mimi complained in her thought.  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*after class*  
The bell rang. Everybody was going out of the classroom. Natasha and Alex were approaching Matt. "Hey, Matt! I'm Natasha." "And I'm Alex." "Hey" matt said. "Well shall we go?" Alex asked. "Ok" Matt replied back. Mimi was packing her books and was ready to leave. "Wait a sec." Natasha said. She then dragged Mimi closer to them. "This is Mimi." Natasha introduced. "Hey!" Matt said offering a handshake. "Hi!" Mimi replied back catching his hand. They were staring into each others eyes. Natasha and Alex were staring at then giggling a little bit. (There's a lot of hand holding goin' on don't you think ^o^) "I think that hand shake is a little bit too damn long" Natasha whispered to Alex. "Yeah, I think Mimi has the hots for Matt. (If you know what I mean ^_~) "Duh! That's why we're doing this thing" Natasha said. "Oh yeah I forgot". Alex said sheepishly. "a-hem!" Natasha interrupted. "Oh!" they pulled back quickly. (Blush! Blush!) "c'mon let's go." Natasha said.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*at the hall*  
  
The 4 students walked through the hall on their way to the cafeteria. "....that's the science lab right there.....and business Ed. ." Alex pointed out the classrooms. "That's your next class So don't forget." "And don't worry 'cause that's Mimi's next class too so she could just help you out." Natasha added. They went down stairs to the first floor and walk through the hall. Three guys were passing by. "What's up, babes!" One of the guys said. "We fine" Alex and Natasha said. Then they did a gansta handshake. (They gangsta^_~ y'all know how it works right?) They continued walking. Another guy was passing by. "What up g.!" he said "nuttin' much homme!" the three girls said. (Y'know hommie said in a different way ^_~) "Y'all sure are popular." Matt said. "you ain't seen nuttin' yet!" Natasha said. They entered the cafeteria. A lot of clique things goin'on. "Not bad." Matt said. After all that they started eating. *a few minutes after that* "Well Alex and I have to go." Natasha said. "Yeah, we'll see y'all lata." Alex said. "Bye!" *after Matt and Mimi finish eating*  
  
"Well.... Shall we go?" Mimi asked. "fo'sho." Matt answered. They were about to leave when a three girls approached them. "Well, well...if it isn't the baddest bitch." Cassandra said the school's baddest hoe. "Whoa you got a rep?!" Matt said. "Yeah.sorta" Mimi said. "Cool!" Matt said For some reason Cassandra refers to Mimi as the baddest bitch, Natasha as the slut and Alex as the whore "Ok what do you want 304?" she said referring to Cassandra. "I want to have a little talk with you." She said. "Fine let's get this shit over with." Mimi sighed. They went to a little corner and started talking. "So.what do you wanna talk about?" Mimi asked.  
  
"You gotta stop seducing that fuckin' new hot guy, Matt." (Cassandra)  
  
"Excuse me?!" (Mimi)  
  
"Y'know what I'm talking about. It's obvious that you like Matt and you're fuckin' seducing him." (Cassandra)  
  
"What?! I am soooooo not seducing that guy! What the hell are you talking about?!" (Mimi)  
  
"You just had to hold his hand a little bit too damn long." (Cassandra)  
  
"How's that seducing? It was a friendly thing! I was meeting the guy, for hell's sake." (Mimi)  
  
"Uh-u-u .. ok fine! What ever you say bitch! Just keep your fuckin' paws off him!" (You know bitch...paws... nahhh Forget it) Cassandra said. "And oh yeah.. he's mine so don't get any ideas."  
  
"You know what? I don't what you talking so just, like leave me alone, ok? Just go suck a dick like you always do you 304!" (That was drag! ^o^)  
  
Cassandra was left speechless. And with nothing to say, she and her clique took off.  
To be continued........  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Author's note: Please R&R. Sorry I didn't make it longer like I said. Anyways...stay tune for the next chapter. In case you're wondering 304 means hoe. If you don't understand some word, just tell me and I'll write a vocabulary. Peace out! Luv y'all! 


	3. chapter 3

Authors note: Hey! I'm back and here with the new chapter. A couple of things I'd like to mention first, id like to say thank you to those ppl who signed a review even the ones that didn't like it. Second, it seems some ppl get annoyed by the way I talk and the way I make the characters talk gansta, I'll try to talk less like that for the sake of those ppl who has ?????? ???-??.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"What was that about?" Matt asked. "Oh it was nothing. Don't worry about it," Mimi replied back, "c'mon we're gonna be late for class." They walked out of the cafeteria and went straight to class.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*After school*  
  
School was over at last. Everybody was happy because it's Friday and that means the weekend is here. Matt was heading for the school gate. "Yo, Matt! Hold up." Natasha yelled. "What's up?" Matt asked. "Well... the weekend's comin' up and I was just wondering if you have anything to do this Saturday night." Natasha said. "I don't have any plans this Saturday, why?" "Well...me and my clique are gonna catch a flick so we were wondering if you wanna come...." "Y'know meets a couple of friends, get to know each other better and shit." She added. "Ok, sure why not." Matt said. "Ok, that's great! See you Saturday night." Natasha said. "Bye!" (They kinda sounded like they were flirting, huh?)  
  
She then ran to the direction where Alex was waiting. "So. is he coming?" Alex asked. "Yup" Natasha replied. "Excellent!" Alex said in a Mr. Burns tone. (Hehe Simpsons) "Yeah..but are u sure it's gonna work?" "Of course it will! What otha place has a better romantic atmosphere than a movie theatre?" "Gee. I dunno a romantic dinner date?" Natasha said sarcastically. "Oh shut up! We don't wanna make it so obvious, ok?" "Ok." After that conversation they did a sinister laugh (well not really! But you know what I'm talking about^_^) "Hey guys!" Mimi greeted "ah Mimi!" Alex and Natasha said at the same time somewhat startled. "What are you two talking about?" Mimi asked. "Uh... Nothing, nothing. why does it look like we're talking about some thing?" Alex said nervously. Mimi raised an eyebrow. "Ooooooook...anyways, wanna come over?" "Sure."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*At Mimi's house*  
  
They went up stairs and entered Mimi's room. They started talking about what to do on Saturday night. "Who's coming anyways?" Mimi asked. "Umm. just us and a couple of friends." Alex said. "Like who exactly?" "Umm.umm." "Oh like Leanne, Johnny, Shawn, Troy ..... and Matt." "Matt's coming?!" Mimi said excitedly. "Ooh looks like someone likes Matt." Alex said teasingly. "Say what?! Where the hell did you get that idea?" Mimi said. "No use of trying to deny it Mimi, it's obvious that you like Matt." "I so do not like Matt." Mimi denied. "Why does every body thinks I like him?" "Cause maybe you do!" the other two girls laugh. "Shut up!" "Why are you denying it anyways?" Natasha asked. "Look, man, I'm not denying anything, ok?" Mimi said. "Whatever!"  
  
The clock reached 6:00. "Well I got to go" Alex said. "Yeah so do I." "Oh yeah, just so you know that we're stopping here before we go to the flick, k?" "Yeah, sure" "Ciao" "Ok, bye!" "Bye!"  
  
Alex and Natasha walked down the street to the bus stop. "We are like so sly" Natasha said. "fo'sho!" Alex said. The bus arrived and they got on. And then got home.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Mimi's room*  
  
Mimi lay on her bed and sighed. 'Why am I denying it anyways?" She questioned her thought. She sighed again and got up and went to her computer. She logged in. At the bottom right hand of the screen, a little blue box popped up that says hot_cute_rebel@hotmail.com has just signed in. 'Hot cute rebel? Who the hell's that?' Mimi asked herself.  
  
*msn conversation* (Msn messenger^_~)  
  
Hot_cute_rebel: hey! :D  
  
Ghetto_queen_12: who da hell r u?  
  
Hot_ cute_ rebel: I dunno who do you think I am?  
  
Ghetto_queen_12: don't play games wit me  
  
Hot_cute_rebel: ok.......I'm Lance and I'm an alcoholic.  
  
Ghetto_queen_12: oooooooooooooooook  
  
Ghetto_queen_12: do I know u?  
  
Hot_cute_rebel: no..  
  
Hot_cute_rebel: but u will...  
  
Hot_cute_rebel: soon..  
  
Mimi was getting a little bit scared.  
  
Hot_cute_rebel: lol  
  
'What?' Mimi thought.  
  
Ghetto_queen_12: y r u laughing out loud?  
  
Hot_cute_rebel: nuttin  
  
Hot_cute_rebel: am I scaring you?  
  
Ghetto_queen_12: maybe  
  
Mimi was getting a little more scared.  
  
Hot_cute_rebel: hahaha  
  
Hot_cute_rebel: ok, ok I'm playin' it's Matt.  
  
Ghetto_queen_12: holy shit! You scared the hell out of me!  
  
Hot_cute_rebel: sry I was just playin wit u  
  
Ghetto_queen_12: I know  
  
Meanwhile 2 other blue boxes popped up.  
  
Flyest_chick90: hi Meems  
  
Ghetto_queen_12: hey  
  
Sexi_ass_ thugette: who's hot_cute_rebel?  
  
Ghetto_queen_12: Matt  
  
Sexi_ass_ thugette: o  
  
Sexi_ass_ thugette: hey Matt  
  
Hot_cute_rebel: hi  
  
The continued chatting. A few hours later, every one has signed out. Mimi and Matt were the only ones left.  
  
Hot_cute_rebel: g2g  
  
Hot_cute_rebel: c u Saturday night  
  
'Yeah see you' Mimi thought happily.  
  
Tbc.... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please R&R. stay tune for the next chapter. Thanks bye! 


End file.
